


Немного о рождественских традициях

by Teado



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teado/pseuds/Teado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мисси хочет понять, почему Доктору так нравятся люди.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Немного о рождественских традициях

**Author's Note:**

> Подарок для Dr.Dunkelgrau на Secret DW Santa 2015.

Космос был тихим, спокойным и умиротворяющим. Доктор сидел на крыше ТАРДИС и, закрыв глаза, слушал едва слышный далекий гул звезд. Здесь, почти на самом краю Вселенной, его никто не мог побеспокоить — не было людей, инопланетян, разумных зверей, которых нужно было спасти. Никаких далеков, военных и навязчивых объятий.

Телефон ТАРДИС зазвонил. Доктор сделал вид, что ничего не слышит. Телефон замолк и через пару секунд зазвонил снова. Доктор чертыхнулся, свесился с края ТАРДИС и потянулся за трубкой.

— Доктор! — дежурно отрапортовала Кейт Стюарт отвратительно бодрым голосом. — Нам нужна твоя помощь.

— Не сомневаюсь, — проворчал Доктор и полез в ТАРДИС, вряд ли Кейт позвонила бы ради того, чтобы просто поболтать.

— Мастер вернулся. Я послала оперативный отряд, но ты же понимаешь…

— Что?! — он быстро ввел координаты, схватился за панель и дернул рычаг. — Отзови своих людей сейчас же! Или ты хочешь бойню на Рождество? Отличный подарок Земле, Кейт Стюарт!

— Прилетай и посмотри сам.

Кейт повесила трубку. Доктор начал считать секунды до приземления, надеясь на две вещи, — что Мастер не решил подарить ему Вселенную на Рождество и что это все еще она.

***

ТАРДИС материализовалась посреди лондонской площади. Доктор приоткрыл дверь, осторожно выглянул наружу и осмотрелся. С каждой регенерацией Мастер придумывал все новые способы развлечься, и Доктор заранее готовился ко всему.

Но все было в порядке. Мимо проходили люди, обвешанные пакетами с подарками, с неба падал снег, переодетый Сантой подросток пытался спилить замок чьего-то велосипеда, а на крыше магазина сидел боец ЮНИТа. Доктор вопросительно посмотрел на него, и ему ответили многозначительным тычком дулом винтовки куда-то вниз — Мисси была внутри.

В торговом зале был погром: везде валялись вешалки с одеждой, загнанные девочки-консультанты пытались убираться, а покупатели незаметно сползались к выходу. Посреди этого хаоса с видом снизошедшей до простых смертных королевы стояла Мисси.

— Ну же, мальчики, — она приложила к себе длинное алое платье и обернулась к неловко целящимся в нее оперативникам ЮНИТа, — как вам?

Мальчики увидели в дверях Доктора, посмотрели на него с нескрываемой мольбой во взглядах и начали осторожно отходить.

— Красный цвет, чтобы спрятать кровь? — поинтересовался Доктор, переводя все внимание на себя.

— О, милый! Ты рано, — Мисси подскочила к нему, чмокнула в нос, испачкав помадой. — Нет же, ты ничего не понимаешь в стиле! Пары должны носить перекликающуюся друг с другом одежду. И раз ты так бессовестно украл дизайн моего замечательного пальто с красной подкладкой, то мне просто необходимо алое платье!

— Я ничего не крал! — рявкнул Доктор и попытался отобрать у нее платье. Мисси не позволила, и тогда он схватил ее за локоть и потащил к выходу, оставляя ЮНИТу прерогативу разбираться со всем бардаком.

— Не кричи так, это неприлично, — пожурила его Мисси. — И не дуйся, сегодня Рождество. Мы будем отмечать!

— Что? — тупо переспросил Доктор, надеясь, что ему послышалось.

— Раз-два, критическая ошибка, требуется перезагрузка системы? — Мисси помахала рукой, ловя самый обычный кэб, запихнула туда Доктора и села рядом. — Мы с тобой собираемся отпраздновать Рождество, как самые обычные люди. Ты же хотел, чтобы я оценила твое дорогое человечество. Я даже сделала рождественский пудинг!

Доктор представил Мисси, покупающей продукты в самом обычном супермаркете, но воображение отказало ему. Это было так же ужасно, как и распевающий рождественский гимн далек. Оставалось надеяться, что раз Кейт не позвала его раньше, то все прошло без непредвиденных жертв и разрушений.

— Остановите у второго дома справа, по-жа-луй-ста, — нараспев произнесла Мисси приторно-сладким голосом. Переодетый в кэбмена боец ЮНИТа пришел в ужас от подобного тона, вжал педаль тормоза и попытался слиться с обивкой салона.

— В понятие «как обычные люди» входит пункт «не пугать других ради развлечения», — аккуратно уточнил Доктор, вылезая из машины.

Мисси вышла на улицу, задумчиво посмотрела на кэб, перевела взгляд на Доктора, снова посмотрела на кэб, обошла его, распахнула водительскую дверь и торжественно произнесла:

— Счастливого Рождества! В этом году ты был хорошим мальчиком… Или нет? — она замолчала, хлопнула по плечу притихшего водителя и захлопнула дверь. — Не важно, это все равно слова какого-то старикана. Я ведь не похожа на старикана, Доктор?

— Ты женщина, — зачем-то уточнил Доктор.

Мисси посмотрела на него как на идиота.

— Никогда не делай комплименты, — она схватила его за рукав и потащила к дому, — никому.

Доктор мечтательно подумал о пустом и тихом космосе. И о прежних регенерациях Мастера, которые можно было хотя бы взять за грудки и встряхнуть. Что делать с этой ужасающе прекрасной женщиной, он не знал.

***

Они поднялись на несколько этажей вверх, и Мисси позвонила в дверь. Никто не откликнулся. Мисси позвонила еще раз. Когда это снова не сработало, она громко заявила:

— Открой дверь любимой тете! Ты что, не хочешь встретить Рождество в тихом семейном кругу?

— Откуда у тебя родственники? — удивился Доктор, отвлекаясь от созерцания подозрительно знакомого дома.

Конечно, он не часто входил куда-то через дверь, но это не отменяло того, что некоторые места ему удавалось запомнить. И даже со всех сторон.

— Я фея-крестная! — Мисси кокетливо поправила юбку, опустив глаза в пол. — Но если эта девчонка не откроет, то придется кого-то убить. И тогда ты расстроишься. А я расстроюсь еще больше. И тогда ты…

Дверь открылась. На пороге, одетая в голубой халат и белые пушистые тапочки, стояла Клара.

— Что? — она смерила мрачным взглядом Доктора, и тот сразу же вспомнил о множестве неотложных дел и почти сделал шаг назад, но Мисси наступила ему каблуком на ботинок.

— Размораживается? — участливо поинтересовалась Мисси.

Клара подозрительно посмотрела на нее и осторожно кивнула.

— О, отлично. К утру отойдет. Подарки ведь принято разворачивать рождественским утром? Как раз успеет! — Мисси отодвинула Клару, сунула ей в руки платье и прошла вглубь квартиры.

— Кто? — рискнул спросить Доктор, удостоверившись, что Клара не собирается его убивать.

— Дэнни, — она втащила несопротивляющегося Доктора внутрь, прижала его к стене и поинтересовалась, — какого черта?

— Но он же…

— Относительно жив, размораживается в ванне, — Клара ткнула его пальцем в грудь и самым учительским тоном из всех возможных отчеканила, — какого черта сначала ты оставляешь меня одну, пропадаешь на полгода, а как-то утром ко мне заваливается твоя психованная подружка с огромной глыбой льда, огромной елкой и пудингом? И говорит, что собирается праздновать Рождество у меня дома!

— Она мне не подружка! — возмутился Доктор.

Клара выразительно посмотрела на него.

— И это все, что заинтересовало тебя в моих словах?

— Еще пудинг…

— Доктор!

Мисси вышла из комнаты, оценила представшую перед глазами композицию, отцепила Клару от Доктора и отобрала у нее платье.

— Это первый и последний раз, дорогуша. Не лапай моего бойфренда.

— Я не твой бойфренд!

— Хватит! — проорала Клара, протискиваясь между ними. — Доктор, давай просто… просто отметим это Рождество, хорошо? Вместе с твоей… в общем… подругой.

— Замечательное предложение! — Мисси потрепала Клару по щеке, как хорошую собачку. — Сейчас я переоденусь, и мы сядем за стол. Я сделала пудинг! Доктор, ты просто обязан попробовать.

— Не хочу. Ничего. Знать, — заявила Клара и ушла в ванну. Размороженный Дэнни Пинк был для нее уже почти родным.

Доктор поплелся в комнату и почти сразу же уткнулся в огромную елку, вылезающую в проход. Он обошел ее, удивляясь такому широкому стволу, и с опаской покосился на накрытый стол.

— Пудинг! — пропела Мисси, каким-то образом успевшая не только переодеться, но и сменить макияж в тон платью. Доктор тупо посмотрел на подвязку чулка, выглядывающую из слишком откровенного разреза на бедре, и решил просто ничего не говорить. — Садись-садись! Я Мисси, и сегодня я буду за тобой ухаживать!

— А как же Клара?

— О, девочка всю ночь просидит со своим принцем, — Мисси безмятежно взмахнула ножом и принялась резать пудинг. — Ты знаешь, что, согласно рождественской традиции, в пудинг запекают зерно боба, кольцо, монету и пуговицу? И только кольцо подходит нам с тобой. Какая глупость, правда? Поэтому я придумала свою традицию. Кольца! Много колец в пудинге. Гениально, да?

— А главное, невозможно проиграть. Прямо как ты любишь, — кивнул Доктор, высчитывая примерную плотность колец на один квадратный пудинг с учетом страсти Мастера ко всяческим преувеличениям.

— Ты еще не знаешь, какой капкан я сделала, чтобы поймать Санту! Он задолжал нам с тобой столько подарков, ты только вдумайся в их количество!

— Плохим детям Санта дарит угольки.

Мисси задумалась, что-то высчитала в уме и поинтересовалась:

— А ТАРДИС будет работать на угле?

Доктор с тоской покосился на мигающие вокруг елки гирлянды и решил, что его желанием на следующую регенерацию будет что-то деревянное, — чтобы стоять в лесу и ни о чем не думать. Елка обреченно моргнула синим глазом в ответ. Ей хотелось уничтожать далеков и видеть рождение звезд.

Но не то чтобы у них обоих был выбор.


End file.
